


List!

by GHOSTlECHAN



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comedy, brothers bond, just a small fic, nothing weird about this, shima family is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTlECHAN/pseuds/GHOSTlECHAN
Summary: they do some dumb shit together
Kudos: 2





	List!

**Author's Note:**

> another fic! enjoy ^_^

Lifting up his fake glasses, Kinzo brought the shampoo bottle closer to his face to examine the little words on the sticker.

"It definitely says we have to use this product for the slime so it can reach it's full potential and plus Yumi said it would work if we mix em’ together.”He continued to focus on the bottle as if he was understanding what the words meant. 

Renzou looked over his brother's shoulder then snatched the bottle of shampoo. 

"IT'S IN ENGLISH?!? SINCE WHEN CAN YA READ THAT?!?"The Pink-haired pointed it in Juzo's direction who also looked closely then nodded his head in agreement.

"Listen I know what I'm doin' idiot! Now hand it over and our slime will be complete."Kinzo went to grab the shampoo bottle but he accidentally missed a step and stumbled forward.

He grabbed his two brothers along with him as they all fell and hit their heads on the edge of the bathtub with a loud thud.

It took them a while to get back on their feet and clean the bathroom from the useless cleaning products that Kinzo had brought for the slime he was hoping to make. But it seemed like his idea flopped and he needed to do the next thing on his list to annoy his brothers.

They all decided to go outside and get some fresh air since they contaminated themselves in the bathroom from the early morning. 

Kinzo brought out his list and then made a check mark on one of the boxes.

"What's next on your hit list?"Juzo asked with a joking tone and the blond skimmed down to the bottom of the paper.

He ignored all the other quests and wanted to get to the last thing.

“Feeding the animals outside..Sounds fun?”Kinzo said and looked back at his brothers to see their reaction and they looked on board with the plan.

They grabbed some meat and bird food from the kitchen and went back outside.

“Hey guys, look, look,”Renzou started hitting his meat and then he chuckled.”What am I doing guys?”

Kinzo didn’t get it at first but when he did, he started laughing out loud. It certainly made Jun scream at them to quiet it down.

“Okay first thing is that we need to attract the animals here and feed them.”Juzo said and took a couple of steps ahead towards the big trees in their yard.

“How about we use Kinzo as bait?”Renzou suggested and the blond beside him nudged him.

He groaned in pain and rubbed at his arm.

“Or how about we try this! Its guaranteed to work for sure!”

Kinzo said and threw the bird food in his hand because he was apparently handling the birds. The food got on all of them and they were confused as to why he would do that.

“Now what?”Juzo asked and saw nothing happening.

Nothing happened for a while until a flock of birds were speeding at them from the sky.

“THOSE ARE FUCKIN’ CROWS! RUN!”Renzou shouted and started running back to the house.

Juzo took off behind him but apparently the door wasn’t opening to let them inside.

Yumi accidentally locked it and she was watching cocomelon on full blast.

They banged on the glass door but the Tv’s volume was louder than them.

Then the crows started picking at them.

“MY HAIR!”Kinzo shouted and that’s how they ended up going to the hospital.

They were back pretty quickly after it and stood outside since that’s what Kinzo wanted.

“Now let’s go back to seeing what’s next on our list.”

He still had the energy to go through the list despite the fact that they almost died.

"On our next siblin' bondin' time-'

Renzou scoffed,"Goin' to the hospital is bondin'?"

Kinzo's stare pierced through his brother and Renzou decided to be quiet and go along with whatever was on his mind.

"As I was sayin'...Next on our list is going shoppin' for some food and then cookin' it!"He read it out with confidence then rolled the paper and placed it back in his pocket with a grin. 

Juzo saw nothing wrong with it and Renzou decided to not protest at all. Kinzo planned for these activities to do together and he wasn't going to turn down his brother. 

Cooking doesn't sound too bad anyways.

They strolled down the street in the direction of the shops, each taking their own side of the sidewalk.

"Question."Renzou's voice broke the silence between them.

Juzo and Kinzo both looked at him, interested.

"How come you're single and he isn't?"Renzou directed at Kinzo first then looked towards Juzo who's brows furrowed in anger,

"What's that supposed to mean?!?"He replied back with a bitter glare and Renzou just laughed at that reaction. 

Kinzo thought of the question then shrugged his shoulders,"Aren't you single too?"

The Pink-haired averted his eyes somewhere to the side to avoid that question. He wasn't expecting it to backfire and it only fed to Juzo's amusement now.

"Yeah, Ren. Aren't ya single and what? You hit puberty five years ago?"Juzo's laugh synced with Kinzo who just threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"He hit it like ten years ago! But he still can't hit nothin’!"He said out loud and the two continued to laugh while Renzou regretted that he even asked that question.

He only wanted to spark a conversation and it seemed to make his brothers play with his emotions for their own fun. 

They quieted down once they reached the shops and each one of them got busy with buying. Each went with a different concept and once they met back again, they all showed what they had bought.

"Last to the house is....uhhh-'Kinzo froze in his spot while trying to think of an insult to say."Uhhh- last to the house is a fridge!"

Renzou and Juzo were puzzled but then took off and Kinzo only then realized they were ahead of him. He jogged behind them and tripped multiple times on his way.

They passed by some houses and multiple kids that were playing outside. The three kept looking back at each other, chuckling as they continued to race without stopping. 

The bags in their hands swung back and forth but none of them cared and decided to just run and laugh whenever one of them almost trips. 

Juzo having the lead was smirking back at the two and Renzou was glad he was ahead of the blond so he doesn't lose.

Chances are low for Kinzo to catch up and win. But for now they were having too much fun to care whoever was going to win.

"GUYS!"Renzou suddenly called out of breath.

Juzo looked back and chuckled,"YEAH?"

Renzou's worried face didn't look good,"I THINK I DROPPED MY WALLET!"

Kinzo caught up to him and passed him. He fished the wallet out of his pocket and threw it towards the Pink-haired with a loud laugh.

"WHO DO YA THINK PAID FOR MY SHOPPIN'?"He laughed one last time before he was swiftly racing ahead of Juzo. 

Renzou wanted to yell about it but he'll make a fuss about it later. He was going to be called a fridge if he doesn’t win.

They reached the house and let out some pants. They were far too tired to start talking, at least not until they can catch their breath.

“What the fuck are you guys doin’?”Jun came into their view with her hand placed on her hip.

“Nothin’ of your business, dumb face!”Kinzo stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

“What are ya? Five?”She let out an irritated huff.

“Yeah...five inches deep in your man!”Kinzo replied back and his remark made his other two brothers snort.

However, Jun smacked him on the head and walked away while cursing under her breath.

“Let’s go cook now! We can’t afford to lose more time.”Juzo made his way towards the kitchen and placed his bag on one of the shelves. He took half of the kitchen as his section.

Kinzo took the other half and Renzou was given no part in the kitchen.

“What about me?!? Where will I be cookin’ my food?”He angrily spat and Kinzo smacked him with his staff.

“Go outside and cook! Use your flames or whatever the fuck you have in your staff.”

Renzou glared at Kinzo and started to drag his bag of food.

But then he felt a tomato thrown at his head and he looked back to see Kinzo giggling.

“What?”Renzou rose a brow and looked down at the tomato.

“You can have my half of the kitchen idiot.”The blond smiled and offered a small portion of his shelf.

For once he was being serious instead of teasing.

Renzou took that as his cue to start his cooking.

It got busy in the kitchen especially whenever Yumi would come in to grab something from the fridge then leave.

Then it would be Jun getting some chips and trying to ruin Kinzo’s dish.

“I’m almost done!”Juzo called out and lowered the heat of the stove specifically for his pot.

But his nose began scrunching up at this odd smell.

“You guys will be blown away by my dish!”Kinzo smirked and grabbed the bowl of water he was holding. 

He tipped his way to his pot on the stove but then Juzo noticed something.

“Why does it smell like gas? And Kinzo...why are you putting water with oi-‘

None of them were given time to react by the time the whole stove blew up and knocked them all away with one blow. Obviously their vision went white and the last thing they remember was Kinzo pouring his water on the hot oil.

After a few days, the three were forced to reconstruct the kitchen and build it on their own. It was an order set by their own father who just put his head in his hands and sighed.

Juzo promised himself that he would never do anything with Kinzo again either.


End file.
